The Tear Through Time
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He was given another chance. Things were going to be better. Especially without the constraints of screwing up things that often came with time travel. He had met her and fell in love. So many things had changed, but for all the good that came with these changes there consequences that accompanied them. This was commissioned to be me on deviantart. Same name as on here.
1. Prologue!

The Tear Through Time

0

Ichigo x Hisana

0

Author's Note

0

CloudRed1988 requested this story and paid me deviantart points for its conception. If you ever want a particular story or updates, I accept points on deviantart or gift games on Steam. Contact me in message if you wish to do either.

0

Story Start

0

The fury that coursed through the orange hair man was one without precedent. He entered his home and began tearing things up in furry. The first thing that suffered from his wrath was a table with a base.

The second thing that fell to his fist was a picture on the wall. One after another something was tore in his rampage. The walls and floor were trashed by fist marks and crashes. In mid-tantrum a pair of petite arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to cease.

"Ichigo…please." The gentle voice caused him to cease. Her, only she could quell his anger. Sweet, loving, caring, and stubborn Hisana. Her violet colored eyes filled with worry, momentarily scanning around the mess that was once their home. She couldn't recall the last time he had an outburst such as this. "Ichi...Ichigo-kun." She was greeted by silence. "Ichigo-kun, please talk to me." she called out to him a second time, increasing the volume in her voice a bit.

Something of a mumble escaped his lips and he was trembling.

"Ichigo-kun, please, don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" he sounded so broken.

"There was nothing you…anyone could have done. " she said in an attempt to console him. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through right now.

"This shouldn't have happened. They didn't die last time." His mumbles were becoming coherent.

"Ichigo-kun?" Hisana inquired, clearly confused by his ramblings.

"I wasn't strong enough. Why? I trained…I was much stronger then I was then…what went wrong?"

"Ichi... ichi, ple... please listen to me." She was starting to become frightened. Was he having some sort of mental breakdown? "It's not your fault. Please, don't…" she felt so hopeless. She was stunned when he turned causing her to lose her hold. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her, his face burying into her ebony black hair.

"Ichigo."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I…I know you must be confused, but I failed Hisana. I wanted to change things, but I made things worse." He seemed to be coming back to his senses.

"It's okay Ichi. I trust you, and I hope you trust me enough to tell me whatever 'this' is." Next thing she knew her husband claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. The way her husband held her and began placing kisses along her began to fill the woman with another sensation.

"Ichi...go..." she moaned. It was the only thing she could do as the sensation of her husband' hot breath roamed over her neck.

"I need you Hisana." The sensuality not to mention the pleading in his voice was far too great for Hisana to deny. She closed her eyes as his lustful kisses sent shivers down her spine. Memories of the incident momentarily forgotten as they went to the bedroom to affirm their love and need of each other.

00

Chapter End

00

So yeah, short prologues that leave you with questions and wanting more seem to be my thing. As I said before, this was commissioned out to me. I will also be doing other stories and focusing on other particular stories to which I was commissioned for. For those expecting some other updates, sorry, commissions are now taking priority on my update list.


	2. Back to when it Began!

The Tear Through Time

0

Ichigo x Hisana

0

Author's Note

0

CloudRed1988 requested this story and paid me deviantart points for its conception. If you ever want a particular story or updates, I accept points on deviantart or gift games on Steam. Contact me in message if you wish to do either.

0

Story Start

0

The sun cast down its warm rays upon the domain of Soul Society. Deep within the bowels of the after world colony were many divisions of people. Souls, Pluses, Shinigami; their divisions were decided by two things. Their spiritual pressure and the social circle they were born in played a major factor in the life a soul would live.

In the compound of the Shiba its heir was currently being instructed. That was, if said heir would pay attention to his lesson. "Young Lord." The speaker was anything but amused. His features were sharp, like that of a mantis's with a stern face, short black hair and pointed nose which sustained the black rim glasses he was wearing. The man was tall, towering over most with crane like legs and skinny build. "You must learn to take your studies seriously. In the coming weeks…"

"I'll be undergoing the succession ritual which will provide us with the information if I'm a suited ruler or not. Yeah, Yeah, Daisuke-san I heard it all before." The heir cut him off. The young man was a teenager with spiky orange hair with peach skin and brown eyes.

"You must take this seriously. Cleansing a spiritually heavy city is no laughing matter; past heirs from noble clans have died from their cockiness. "

"Which you also drilled in my head a thousand times." All he would need is for the man to drop his guard for a bit and the young lord could make his escape.

Daisuke sighed and clasped his face. '_He's just like his father.'_ The man thought with a grimace. He felt the familiar flare of spiritual pressure, disappearing as quickly as it came. "Y-Young master." The butler called out only for the heir to have disappeared from site. The ever present scowl grew even stronger on the man's face. "He truly is the child of Isshin Shiba."

Unlike the others, the Shiba heir hated being confided to the inside. All those protocols and stuffy demeanor were nothing more than hot fluff. Surely there was more to life than looking down others with smug superiority.

So with that in mind the Shiba heir went to a place where his sensei Daisuke wouldn't find him for quite some time. One of the poorer districts of Rukongai. The Shiba heir continued his lone trek through the dirty and dusty streets of Rukongai. People young and old traveled the streets in tattered clothing. Varied features made up this people, some tall, some short, some pudgy and others as thin as bones. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of after-life could be this miserable.

The Shiba heir continued contemplating his thoughts when his eyes settled on someone. She was standing in a dusty street in Rukongai, in a tattered green kimono, her eyes closed, oblivious to the noise around her. She was holding a single pink daisy in her cupped hands, her head bent to catch its delicate fragrance. When she lifted her head, a singularly radiant smile on her face, and the Shiba heir was awestruck as a result.

The woman was petite with pale skin and short frayed black hair that her eyes, which were colored shades of amethyst with a hint of blue within them, but her most fetching feature was her smile. She was without a doubt gentle and delicate appearance.

Time seem to slow down as the woman continued her journey only to suddenly collapse or more like almost collapsed if it wasn't for the Shiba heir catching her.

The woman seemed momentarily stunned. She looked up into the Shiba's eye. "T-Thank you sir. I'm sorry for the trouble." The woman answered in a quite grateful and soft tone.

"I-It's fine."

"Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Hisana and I hope I didn't get your clothes dirty."

The Shiba heir suddenly felt self-conscious. It was obvious by the kimono he was wearing he didn't grow up on the dirty streets of Rukongaki.

"I-Its okay. The only one that frets is my sensei. My name is Shi-" the heir clicked his teeth. "Kurosaki Ichigo." The heir introduced himself. After all the pluses had little love for the shinigami that cursed them to this life, and even less love for the nobles."

"Kurosaki-sama…then you…" Suddenly, Hisana started coughing violently and blacked out. Upon impulse Ichigo suddenly reacted. Scooping up Hisana in his arms he began making way to the Fourth Division Barricks.


End file.
